


The Products of Spontaneity and a Considerable Amount of Gay

by onemoreoffkeyanthem



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemoreoffkeyanthem/pseuds/onemoreoffkeyanthem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AUs and lots of gay. I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Moaning Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short but other ones I write will definitely.

Frank wakes to Gerard rubbing their back and moans coming from another room. “Mmm,” He groans, because mornings.

“Morning,” Gerard grins at them. 

“What’s with the uh, uh, uh,” they imitate the moaning in a comedic fashion. 

Gerard chuckles, “Mikey and Pete are going at it. I promise this hardly ever happens. They’re usually at Pete’s place.”

“Do they just not realize how loud they are?” He asks rubbing his eyes and then smiling at him. 

“I guess not,” He shrugs. “But I mean we could try to make them see how obnoxious they’re being?”

“Hmm?”

“Just do what I do,” Gerard shifts slightly away from me and moans loudly, closing his eyes and making an O shape with his mouth for effect or something but holy shit that’s hot. He opens his eyes, looks at them for a second, then stops like ‘your turn.’

Frank just kind of blink at him for a second before they basically imitate DESTROYA. 

Gerard joins in and fuck. Why does he have to be so attractive? Why does their relationship stop at completely platonic cuddling? I mean there was that one time when they made out, but Gerard was drunk and it stopped there.

Frank stops at length as does Gerard, and they listen for more moans. When it becomes clear that they aren’t making an impact, Frank channels their inner whore to do a gaspy moan really loudly. 

When they look back at Gerard they’re greeted with wide eyes and a slight smirk. “What?” Frank sighs, feeling stupid.

“That was really fucking hot,” Gerard informs them, pushing his shoulder until Frank complies and flips onto his back, straddling him, and kissing him roughly. “And I’d like to be the reason you moan like that again.”


	2. That Air Mattress Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gerard is fucking tired and Frank can't grasp the most basic rules of air mattress sharing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't written anything in forever? Tell me what you think maybe? Or comment AUs that you'd like me to try to write I guess.
> 
> Also I can't read my old writing without cringing so much so I'm gonna pretend the first chapter doesn't exist

Gerard was fucking exhausted. They had just played a show after he had a particularly sleepless night, for the past week or so. Now he was sharing a poorly inflated air mattress with Frank for the night in someone Ray said he knew’s tiny spare room. And it was heaven. He curled up underneath the thin scratchy blanket and exhaled softly, beginning to fall asleep as soon as he closed his eyes. Frank had yet to make an appearance in their room, but he was probably up talking with whoever the fuck house this was to make sure they weren’t crashing at a murderer’s house. Maybe the murderer had killed him. At this point, Gerard couldn’t care less. He needed to fucking sleep.

So just as he began to slip into a blissful unconsciousness he’s no longer laying on the air mattress, he’s flying across the room and prepared to go to hell. Across the room meaning he was probably like an inch over the mattress at the apex of his adventure in being launched off of the mattress and onto the floor. He also might shriek a little bit in a less than dignified manner, but what do you expect from a sleep deprived emo? 

“Holy shit,” Frank half laughs, his face appearing next to Gerard’s. “Are you alright?”

“You’re a fucking ass,” Gerard moans, because he’s really annoyed and kind of in pain. “Who the fuck jumps onto an air mattress?”

“Uh,” Frank’s making a stupid adorable face and pulling Gerard back onto the mattress. “I didn’t know it was an air mattress?” 

“It still would have been problematic to me sleeping if it wasn’t an air mattress?” he rolls his eyes but doesn’t attempt to pull away from Frank, who’s holding him close with an arm around his waist.

“Whoops,” Frank’s still smirking like an ass.

“You’re such a dick,” Gerard groans. “I just fell asleep and you fucking launched me across the room.”

“You pretty much just rolled off the mattress, babe,” Frank points out.

“Fuck you,” he sighs.

“Right now? Okay, if you insist.”

“Shut up, I’m trying to sleep,” Gerard’s a little bit flustered now.

Frank pokes his stomach, “Not without a goodnight kiss, I hope.”

“Fuck off, only people who don’t nearly kill me get kisses.”

“Baaabe,” Frank whines.

Gerard rolls his eyes and pulls his him closer, kissing him hard until Frank makes little desperate noises and is pressing his hips to his. He breaks away, “Goodnight, Frank.”

Frank groans something like, “Fuck you, too” and they fall asleep.


End file.
